


Gerard Way x Male Reader One Shots

by punks_and_cherries



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: A little bit of bondage, Alternate Universe - School, Body Image, DaddyKink (kinda), Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Lap Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Top Gerard Way, gerard way/male reader - Freeform, pointless smut, slight degradation, why are there so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punks_and_cherries/pseuds/punks_and_cherries
Summary: These are just a bunch of Gerard Way x Male Reader one shots because I'm lonely and pining and I have the largest crush on Gerard. Heavy smut!! Not all chapters will be smut, but the majority are.





	1. If This Is Your First MCR Show...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per tradition, the boys who are going to their first MCR concert take off their shirts. Gerard sees a particularly interesting boy in the crowd (Y/N) and makes sure that the boy sees him backstage. Includes smut, pet names, slight degradation, a little bit of bondage, and a bit of a DD/LB. Also, the reader has body issues that Gerard tries to get rid of.

Gerard smirked, looking out at the massive crowd as You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us in Prison began playing. “If this is your first MCR show, I want you to make some noise!” He shouted, raising the mic towards the crowd. “Now, out of those people, how many of you are boys?” Gerard pointed the mic at the audience again, and the boys whooped and hollered. “You see, boys, we have a tradition here. If this is your first MCR show - and this is just for the boys -” The singer raised the hem of his shirt and then put it back down. “I want you to take your shirts off and swing them over your head. And girls, I want you to go....” Gerard popped a hip. “Boys, boys, boys!” He chanted. The girls followed, and almost all of the boys took off their shirts. One of the guys in the front row looked self-conscious for a moment, but then painstakingly took off his shirt. Gerard smirked again, taking note of that boy before he began to sing.

* * *

“Hey, dude, what’s your name?” Gerard asked once the show was over. He had gone off the stage and pulled the boy he was looking at earlier over to the side.

“Oh, I’m, erm, Y/N.” The boy had put his shirt back on, and was blushing quite deeply. “It’s great to meet you, you’re basically my idol…”

Gerard was the one to smile now. “Well, I know you already know who I am. I was wondering if you wanted to help me get some things from backstage?”

“Oh, sure!” Y/N replied, following Gerard to wherever his idol was leading him.

* * *

“I, um, I didn’t know we’d be going in here…” Y/N said as they entered Gerard’s dressing room. It was littered with comic books across the floor, and there was a bed in the corner.

“Is there a problem with it, Y/N?” Gerard chuckled, his red hair bouncing softly. He locked the door in a swift movement without Y/N noticing. “So, this is your first My Chem show, huh? I saw that you took off your shirt.”

“Oh, yeah..” Y/N flushed a bright crimson again. “I figured I’d go along with it, even though I’m not the proudest of myself.” His eyes widened as Gerard grabbed both of his shoulders and he let out a small yelp. His idol was actually pretty strong.

“Well, even though you’re not happy with yourself, I think you look pretty good,” Gerard said, eyeing Y/N up and down. “I think you should be proud of yourself. You know, if you take off your shirt, I can point out everything about you that is right…”  
“Oh, um…” Y/N pondered this for a moment and then slid his t-shirt off, turning a bright red as Gerard looked at him up close.

“You're beautiful…” Gerard muttered, grabbing Y/N’s waist and pulling the boy towards him. Y/N blushed, stunned as Gerard started rubbing his hands down Y/N’s sides.

“G-Gerard, I-” Y/N was cut off as Gerard put a finger to his lips, grinning devilishly.

“Shhh… Now, I can’t give you this unless you tell me it’s okay, because that would be illegal, now wouldn’t it, sugar?” Y/N nodded, eyes widened as Gerard trailed his finger down Y/N’s torso. “Do you want it? Do you want me?”

Y/N moaned softly, realizing what he was getting himself into. “Y-Yes, p-please…”

“Aww, sugar, I don’t know if you want it… You have to make me believe that you do…” Gerard’s eyes flickered, sliding his hands down and brushing his fingertips down the back of Y/N’s jeans

“Please, Gee…” Y/N tilted his head back, groaning as he wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. “I-I want it…”

“Perfect, kitten, just perfect…” Gerard pulled Y/N’s legs up around his waist, carrying the boy over to the bed that was there and putting him down. “Now just wait here for me, hmm? I need to go get some things...” He took off his belt, tying Y/N’s wrists to the bedpost. Before leaving, though, Gerard tugged Y/N’s jeans off completely and stared at the mostly naked boy on his bed. “Ah, such a beautiful, beautiful body,” He marveled, before walking off to the closet.

Y/N was in shock. He was about to have sex with his idol. He was tied up to a bed, turned on, and about to have his idol all over him. As Gerard came back with a small box, the boy turned a bright red. He was hoping that some of his kinks wouldn’t come out and make Gerard turned off.

* * *

“Ah, are you ready, sugar?” Gerard asked, rubbing Y/N’s chest gently when he got to the bed. Y/N nodded, moaning softly from his touch. The singer smirked. “Good boy…” He started to pepper kisses all over Y/N’s body, straddling him to stop from squirming. Gerard took off his own shirt as well as sliding down Y/N’s boxers, leaving him completely naked now. Gerard stood up, stripping off his pants and underwear also. He then smirked, climbing back on top of Y/N. Gerard bit Y/N’s collarbone, sucking in multiple different places and leaving hickeys along the way.

“Okay, sugar, you’re gonna make me feel good, all right? Make me feel good with that pretty body of yours.” Gerard took three of his fingers and put them into the boy’s mouth. “Suck,” He commanded, and Y/N did so. Once Gerard felt they were wet enough, he slowly brought his hand down to Y/N’s ass.

“Okay kitten, I’m gonna prep you for me. But you…” Gerard smiled, his eyes flickering with lust. “You’re gonna use that slutty mouth of yours to suck me off.” He undid his belt for the time being, letting Y/N lean up to grab Gerard’s throbbing member. “Is that okay, sugar?” Y/N nodded, smirking with lust and he began to give his idol a blowjob.

Gerard’s dick was pretty big, well, the biggest Y/N had seen so far. Y/N started slow, licking the tip before bobbing his head down onto Gerard. He heard a small gasp from Gerard, but he continued. As Y/N went farther and farther down on Gerard, he felt a wet finger breach his entrance. Y/N’s eyes widened, not ready for the feeling. He pulled away from Gerard’s cock, panting softly.

“Ah ah ah,” Gerard tutted. “Sugar, you can’t just do that. You’re gonna have to gag on me now…” Gerard pulled Y/N onto his dick, starting to fuck his throat as he thrusted balls-deep into Y/N’s mouth.

Y/N gagged. He was having trouble breathing, but he loved the feeling. Gerard’s warm cock was throbbing down his throat, and his hair was being pulled tightly. As Gerard thrusted, he added a second finger into Y/N’s ass. Then a third. Y/N moaned, getting a rush of fresh air as Gerard pulled away.

“You’ve been such a good slut for me, Y/N…” Gerard moaned, starting to rub Y/N’s cock as well. “I think it’s time for you to be rewarded, sugar…” He undid the ties and flipped the boy over, teasing Y/N by rubbing his dick across his ass. “Oh, sugar, I’m so ready for this. Are you?” Y/N nodded lustfully, moaning into the bedsheets as he got jolts of pleasure running through his spine.

“Good, because you’re gonna get it.” Gerard grunted, pressing into Y/N’s ass as they both moaned loudly. “God, sugar, you’re so tight… It feels amazing…” Y/N bucked his hips into Gerard, feeling the singer’s member brush his prostate from a deep thrust.

“D-Daddy…” Y/N moaned, jolts of ecstasy and pleasure ran up his spine and to Y/N’s head, his mind and vision turning into a bright white fog. “Daddy, it feels good.”

“Daddy, huh?” Gerard smirked, being called turned him on even more. “Don’t worry, sugar. Daddy will take care of his little slut.”

Gerard suddenly flipped Y/N back over, and he brought Y/N’s arms around his neck. He started thrusting harder, hitting the boy’s prostate with every thrust. Y/N was screaming into Gerard’s shoulder a few tears falling from his eyes from the pain and pleasure.

“God, daddy, please, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Y/N buried his face into Gerard’s neck, screwing his eyes shut.

“Go ahead, sugar. Cum for me. I’ve got you, baby boy.” Gerard moaned, starting to thrust slower as Y/N came. Hot ropes of white cum shot onto Gerard’s chest, and Y/N fell back onto the bed, completely exhausted. Gerard pulled out soon after, moaning ashe came onto the boy who was panting on the bed. He then fell onto the bed next to Y/N, gripping his hand.

* * *

“God, sugar, you were so amazing. Your body is amazing. Everything about you is amazing.” Gerard caressed Y/N’s hair, holding the boy close after he had cleaned up. Y/N was too tired to do anything else, so he just pressed closer to his lover. “You shouldn’t have body issues, sugar. You look amazing.” Gerard kissed Y/N’s swollen lips, biting the bottom one playfully as he gently thumbed over the boy’s bruises.

“I know, it’s just… It’s hard for me, Gerard…” Y/N muttered, resting his head against Gerard’s chest and listening to his heartbeat.

“Sugar, I’ll be there for you. In fact, I have an idea…” Gerard trailed off, kissing the top of Y/N’s head.

“W-What is it?” Y/N said, panting. His head was spinning, and the fog of pleasure was just starting to clear.

“Why don’t you finish the rest of the tour with us? We’ll wait here until you come back with a bag, if you want.” Gerard asked Y/N, much to Y/N’s surprise. “Then, we could do this a few more times,” He added with a grin.

“S-Sounds great, Gee…” Y/N trailed off. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep.

“Perfect, sugar. Just perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out my work! I've written a bunch of these on a Google Doc and I previously only showed them to a few people, but now I'm showing them to all of you who've decided to read! Thank you so much! I'll try to update as much as I can!
> 
> Also, I run a Gerard fan account on Instagram, so if you'd like to see daily (I try, anyway) posts of Gee, then follow me @h3sitant_alien
> 
> Have a great day!


	2. Getting Drunk and Getting Dirty/Late Night Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band stays up all night, drinking heavily and goofing around. Y/N gives Gerard a lap dance while they’re both drunk. Includes getting drunk, heavy smut/sexual content, lap dances, and eventual fluff (at the very end).

“Aww, come on, sugar,” Gerard slurred after taking a sip of his beer. The band and Y/N had been up all night, drinking and just messing around in general. It was now about four in the morning, and Gerard was feeling pretty frisky. “I know you’re good at them.”

Gerard was talking to his lover about lap dances. Y/N finished his beer and put down the bottle, smirking devilishly across the room at Gerard while Frank, Mikey, and Ray watched. 

“So, you want a lap dance, huh?” Y/N asked, teasing Gerard by pulling up the hem of his shirt. “Spread your legs apart then. I’m gonna make this good.” 

Gerard smiled and put down his beer. “Let me have it then.”

Y/N took off his tank top, eyes flashing with a mix of lust and a drunken haze. He got on all fours, crawling across the floor of the tour bus as he swayed his hips. Y/N got to the chair Gerard was sitting on and he sat on the lap of his lover. 

“Are you ready for this, babe?”

“You know it, sugar.”

Y/N was backwards-straddling Gerard, grinding his ass into his boyfriend’s crotch. Gerard moaned from the pleasure, gripping Y/N’s sides.

“Fuck, Y/N, you look like such a whore…”

Y/N grinded his ass into Gerard’s crotch with wide, rough, circular movements. The sway of his hips combined with the way his back was arched turned on the singer very much. Y/N wiggled his ass from side to side, back and forth. He could feel Gerard’s erection rising in the thin layer of fabric that was separating their skin. 

Fuck, Y/N looks so slutty… Gerard thought, thrusting up into the dancing boy slightly. He bit his lip to stop from moaning, his hands clenched. Y/N was now grinding and rubbing himself onto Gerard harder now, and he had taken off his skinny jeans. Small moans were escaping from Gerard’s clenched lips as Y/N turned around, now facing his lover.

Y/N slid his hands up Gerard’s shirt, lifting the fabric up as he rubbed his body all over his lover. Their crotches were rubbing together now, both getting hard from the pleasure and the adrenaline and the pure drunkenness. Y/N now slid his hands out from Gerard’s shirt and into his pants, rubbing the erection that was already there. 

“Shit, Gerard…..” Y/N let out a moan that would put a porn star to shame, his lust suddenly getting to him. “I-I need you, please….” He locked his lips into Gerard’s in a heated kiss before pulling away. “I want you to fuck me, hard, Gee…”

“Oh, sugar…” Gerard’s sex was always much better when they were both drunk. He cared less and was much more rough, which was the way Y/N had always liked it. Gerard had taken off all of their remaining clothing, and he pointed to a table in the corner. ‘Bend over,” He commanded, getting even more turned on by the way Y/N obeyed him without question. 

“N-No prep. I need you now. Right fucking now.” 

“Are you sure…?”

“Yes, Gerard, I’m fucking sure…. Just get in me…”

Gerard smirked, starting to thrust into Y/N with such force that he was actually moving the table. 

Y/N moaned loudly, knuckles white as he gripped the table. He loved the pain of Gerard’s rough thrusts, hitting his prostate as he screamed Gerard’s name. “Faster… Harder…. Do that again… More, more more!” 

Gerard loved how vocal Y/N was during sex. When he was drunk, it was even better. Gerard was thrusting wildly into the screaming boy, getting careless as Y/N screamed his name louder.

“Fuck, Gerard!” Y/N exclaimed as he came hard over the table. He clenched impossibly hard on Gerard, causing his lover to climax as well. Gerard continued to pump through the aftershocks, riding the two of them through it.  


* * *

Gerard pulled out carefully when they were done as he heard Y/N whimper softly. He carried him to the bathroom to clean him off, and then to his bunk before climbing in with him. Gerard kissed his already passed-out boyfriend on the corner of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Y/N, sighing deeply before falling asleep as well.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in a while! I swear I have more of these, I just have been really busy the past few days.  
> Thanks for reading my fics! I hope i can continue writing :)


End file.
